


Avengers, Report!

by tricksterquinn



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen, Humor, Mad Libs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterquinn/pseuds/tricksterquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic script was becoming dreadfully predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers, Report!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



Maria was pretty sure she would rather [verb] her [body part] than have the Avengers assembled in her office to debrief after yet another mission gone [adjective].

"Let me get this straight," she said the office at large, trying not to [verb]. "You not only did not [verb phrase; an objective], but you [verb; past tense, absurd] the [noun] and [verb; past tense & MORE absurd] a[n] [noun] of [noun, plural]?"

"Also [verb, past tense] a[n] [adjective] [noun] until it [verb, past tense]," Banner supplied helpfully.

"Yes, thank you for that." She really hated Fury for making this her problem. If only she could delegate willy-nilly. But someone had to actually deal with this [noun].

Rogers had his earnest face on. She was beginning to really hate these people. "['reasonable' excuse], ma'am," he said.

"[defensive statement]," Stark added.

She gave up and rubbed her temples.

"We could [verb; unlikely to fix the PR disaster]," offered Rogers.

Yes, thought Maria desperately, and you could also all [verb] off a[n] [noun].

Barton and Romanoff shared a[n] [adjective] glance.

"The [noun] was [verb, past tense]," said Barton, deadpan.

Romanoff's face was carefully [adjective], but Maria could see the [facial expression] hovering around the edge of her eyes.

"With the [noun] of our [noun], we were most [verb]!" boomed Thor.

"It won't happen again, ma'am," said Rogers. He was probably trying for [adjective], or maybe even [adjective]. He was also failing.

"Well," she said, [adjective], "see that it doesn't. Now, get out of my office." They did, finally, [adjective], and she wished again she could [verb] on the job. She really hated her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, seekingferret! I was shocked but pleased that "topsy-turvy" and "surprise you" gave me such an immediate idea!
> 
> Thank you to joyfulseeker and saibatsu for the betas. I am glad it made you laugh, too.


End file.
